1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control console used for an exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a device which effectively records the current physical condition of certain operators during the exercise session and plans an optimal exercise program in accordance with the personal physical condition. The measured data will be saved. When the operator uses the exercise equipment next time, the saved optimal exercise program will be performed first. In addition, the current physical condition will be renewedly measured so as to plan another optimal exercise program for the certain operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the automatic planning and setting exercise program of the sports apparatuses are professionally oriented in order to provide the users with a more professional effect in exercise, rehabilitation and body-building. However, the automatic planning and setting of the sports apparatuses are dependent on the programming of the software of the control console. Therefore, an optimal exercise program for the operator is made after the personal data (e.g. age, sex or the desire consumption calories) are inputted, whereupon the sports apparatus is automatically activated to execute the planned exercise program.
The conventional control consoles are provided with many built-in exercise programs of simple design for the operators to choose one of them. For example, a microprocessor automatically controls the exercise time, speed, resistance or slope, etc. It""s convenient and practical.
However, the built-in control program is in form of universal control mode and not necessarily meets the personal needs of all users. Therefore, a few personal details of the operator, such as age, sex, etc. can""t represent the body type and the physical condition of the operator. If the calculation parameters of the basic program include only the data of age and sex, a considerable error will be produced. In brief, the exercise program created by the conventional control consoles doesn""t meet the needs of each operator.
The so-called optimal xe2x80x9ccalorie consumption valuexe2x80x9d is a reference value suggested by the physicians or fitness trainers in accordance with the personal height and weight. However, the height and especially the weight of a person are not a constant value. Unless the user always takes care of the change of his height and weight or constantly gets the new suggestion of the optimal xe2x80x9ccalorie consumption valuexe2x80x9d from the physicians or fitness trainers, the optimal xe2x80x9ccalorie consumption valuexe2x80x9d will lose its reference value.
In addition, another conventional control console is provided with a heartbeat sensor. When the real heartbeat number sensed by the heartbeat sensor approaches to the preset maximal heartbeat value, a command is given to decelerate the motor to prevent from danger since the heartbeat number of the user is too high. However, the maximal heartbeat value is based on the age and the sex of a person or is a reference value suggested by physician which is variable according to the personal body type and the physical condition; therefore, its reference value is lost degree by degree.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a control console automatically planning a personal exercise program in accordance with the physical condition measured through the whole exercise session. Based upon the above-mentioned, the inventor of the present invention found after numerous trials that the only way to effectively eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks is to record the current exact physical state of certain operator through the whole exercise session. Accordingly, the exercise program most suitable for the operator can be settled. In addition, this settled exercise program will be used for another exercise session next time. Meanwhile, the current physical condition will be measured again so as to renew another optimal exercise program for the certain operator. This procedure always ensures an effective control of current physical state of the operator to renew a personal exercise program and gradually achieves the exercise effect in due order.